<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>illicit affairs by sharkfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201763">illicit affairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish'>sharkfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about goldenraeofsun's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090080/chapters/50178152">head down, walk with reason.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>illicit affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenraeofsun/gifts">goldenraeofsun</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090080">Head Down, Walk with Reason</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenraeofsun/pseuds/goldenraeofsun">goldenraeofsun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a poem about a story that attached itself to my brain. </p>
<p>note: this poem is part of a larger project that i will be posting soon, but i wanted to be able to use the "inspired by" feature so also posted this one separately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you weren’t anything but a crown<br/>
and a name, someone to be<br/>
owned but not belonged. they taught<br/>
you to silence your own self and<br/>
keep your eyes down. you taught<br/>
yourself that if you weren’t seen, you<br/>
were invisible, and you knew how to run. </p>
<p>you were promised to a prince, but<br/>
loved by an outlaw with a smear of mud<br/>
on his cheek. a kind and gentle man,<br/>
who did his best to find invisibility when<br/>
all he could really be is seen. you stopped<br/>
looking at anything else but spring green and<br/>
fawn gold. </p>
<p>your heart said <i>i love you</i> and it said<br/>
<i>i can’t go back</i> and it said <i>you’re so<br/>
beautiful but nothing about me is quite<br/>
what you think.</i> your brain said <i>they’ll<br/>
find you.</i> your brain said <i>when it all ends,<br/>
it will be my fault.</i> your heart said, <i>take<br/>
me wherever you go.</i> or better yet, <i>come</i><br/>
<i>with me wherever i go. let me be something<br/>
other than metal and jewels.</i> </p>
<p>still, your mouth never said, <i>my name is castiel.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://sharkfish.tumblr.com">sharkfish on tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>